Sketchbook
by yaosama
Summary: It was like a dairy, it recorded all of his time here with Antonio, after all, all he was going to be taking away from here were memories.
1. I Don't

_It's fine if you don't love me, since I don't love you._

Under the lazy Mediterranean sun, Lovino got out his sketchbook and pencil, and sat by the tomato fields, preparing to spend another afternoon drawing.

Not many people knew that he could draw. Scratch that, only two people knew about his passion for art, Feliciano and Grandpa Rome. People only knew about Feliciano's artistic talent, but no one knew about Lovino's artistic flair, not even Antonio. Okay, maybe he didn't want Antonio to know, since all he ever drew were tomatoes and Antonio.

So he might have been exaggerating quite a bit, since before he left Italy, he did lots of paintings on scenery. But ever since he came to Antonio's house he found his sketchbooks filled with drawings of tomatoes and portraits of Antonio, with the latter being the majority.

Just like the one he was holding right now. It was a rather plain sketchbook with no decorations except for a tomato on the cover. It was rather old too, since Lovino had it ever since he came to Antonio's house, and it had recorded all of Lovino's times here in Iberia.

Flipping through the sketchbook, Lovino paused at each page, trying to remember all the details behind each picture. After all, memories were the only things he could take away from here.

On the first page was a childish drawing of a house. That was the first picture he had drawn since he left Italy. It was rather obvious that he didn't put much heart into this drawing, the poorly sketched lines made the original monochrome picture look even gloomier. There were also a couple of places where water had blotched the ink – were those tears? Sure, he had not been very happy when he was forcibly separated from his brother and sent to work for Antonio. He had thrown many tantrums, broken many things, created many problems, but Antonio had just taken it all with a good natured smile.

That was the start of the days he'd spent with Antonio.

Lovino didn't know when he had began to fall for the Spaniard, but it was probably by the third picture (he never had the habit of dating his drawings), but he did have a good memory as a country and he could remember every little detail behind every picture.

The third one had been a portrait, and in it, Antonio had been napping on a couch. Antonio probably didn't know, but as a kid, Lovino liked to do nothing better than to sit somewhere – preferably somewhere hidden and discreet – and watch Antonio. He'd watch from the windows while Antonio worked in the tomato fields; he'd sit by the fireplace and pretend to read while watching Antonio do his job as a country and deal with all the paperwork (he really liked the serious look on Antonio's face – a nice change from the goofy grin he usually sported); he'd watch and draw as Antonio napped, but he never forgot to pretend to be asleep when Antonio woke up so that the Spaniard wouldn't know he'd been watching.

That was how most of the days passed in Iberia, but those were the happiest days of his life.

_I wish we could go back, but our time has long stopped. _

But life was not always tomatoes for Antonio, sometimes when he had gotten into a really bad fight with Arthur and he'd come back with bruises all over; or when he left the house for days, weeks or months even and he'll come back looking like he'd been run over by a truck. And during such times, Lovino would fuss over him, bathe his wounds, change the dressing, and bandage it. After Antonio had fallen asleep Lovino would sit by his bed and draw – occasionally getting up to change the ice pack – and record everything in his sketchbook. From time to time he'd write something below the pictures, mostly about how irritating Spain was as a patient.

_Life's full of thorns, but I still want to be with you.  
Good days will always come to an end, and till then we'll have to learn how to say goodbye._

One drop, two drops –

Without him noticing, the once sunny sky had now become overcast and rain was threatening to pour any moment. Lovino closed the sketchbook and was motionless for a moment, letting the raindrops fall on his face, before returning back into the house.

_Even the sky is crying for u__s._

Back in the house, Lovino curled up by the window – his favourite spot – watching the downpour outside. It was rare for it to rain in Iberia, let alone such a big downpour. Lovino turned to a blank page of the sketchbook, and decided to draw the tomato field in the rain.

The last of his days here with him.

On the page were splotches of water that may or may not have been rain.

_It's fine if you don't love me, but the truth is that I've always loved you.  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's all over.  
It's time to say goodbye_

**A/N: Sorry to stop here, but second part would be coming in a couple of days (hopefully by the end of this week). Feel free to comment on my work, thanks for reading!**


	2. Love me?

It was already past noon by the time Antonio woke up. Running a hand through his short brown hair, Antonio glanced at the sky outside the window, forever blue, forever sunny, and forever smiling.

_The sky's so perfect that it hurts._

It had only been yesterday when Lovino left for Italy, but it felt like he had lost him forever.

He was supposed to be drafting a proposal to his boss last night, but without Lovino around to nag at him to hurry up he just didn't have the drive to do any work; he ended up going to bed early and then oversleeping because Lovino wasn't there to wake him up in the morning.

Everything seems to be going wrong without Lovino.

Antonio gave a little sigh as he pushed himself off the bed, heading for the bathroom. What should come will come eventually, he thought to himself. This day would come sooner or later, he reasoned with himself, after all, Lovino can't just desert his brother and stay with him forever. Didn't he already know that? So why was he hurting like he couldn't breathe when he watched Lovino disappear into the distance?

And the question that he never got to ask.

… Lovino, do you like being here? Do you like… me?

He wanted to call out to Lovino as he walked away, he wanted to call him so badly, ask him to stay, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

What if … if it had only been his own wishful thinking, that Lovino had liked the times spent here with him, what if Lovino had hated him, hated him for separating him and his brother, and wanted nothing better than for this day to come, the day to leave?

But no matter how hard he wished for Lovino to stay, it didn't stop Lovino from walking forward, not even turning back once to say goodbye. And the fact that his life now consisted of one person less didn't affect the world in any way.

_Time will move on, and so should we. _

To return his life to its usual energetic pace again, Antonio decided to start the day by cleaning the house, starting with Lovino's old room. Since no one was going to live in that room any more, all the stuff inside would have to be cleared out.

Pushing the door open, Antonio couldn't help but wonder what this room really meant to Lovino. Did he really enjoy all the time spent here, or did he view this as the only barrier keeping him from his brother?

_If only I knew what you were thinking._

He still remembered the first time Lovino was brought to his house. Frankly, he had found the young Italian really troublesome to deal with, with all his tantrums, he had considered more than once to go beg Roderich to switch Lovino for his brother. But it had only taken him a total of two days to regret going, because two days later there was a thunderstorm and Lovino was nowhere to be found, Antonio walked into the room only to see the young child curled up and trembling on the bed, covered from head to toe with a blanket, trying his very best not to make a sound as he sobbed into the pillow. For some reason he may never understand, the look on Lovino's face as he cried his heart out that night in his arms had hurt. And it was that very moment that he vowed to never let such a look cross Lovino's face again.

Well, it's useless to think about the past now, Antonio consoled himself half-heartedly, as he proceeded to change the sheets, and while removing the pillowcase he caught sight of a rectangular object under the pillow.

_A sketchbook?_

Purely out of curiosity, Antonio flipped through it and was rather shocked to see the contents of the sketchbook. Inside it there were many portraits, and most of them only featured one person.

_Is that … me?_

There were so many pictures of him, some of them still-shots of the life in the sunny Mediterranean, like the one of him working in the tomato fields, or napping on the couch (When did Lovi draw that? Wasn't he always sleeping?); some are more serious, made even more so by the dull colours, like the one of him covered in bandages (Ouch. That must have been Arthur.). He flipped to the most recent picture.

There was no smiling Spaniard in this one, it was just a really simple drawing of tomatoes and rain, and at the bottom right hand corner was signed the date three days ago, and below it there was something else written there, but the ink was so badly blotched by water that Antonio had difficulties making out the words.

_I won't tell you, but I wish you could've known. _

_Is this how you really feel?  
Or am I just dwelling in another one of my illusions?  
Tell me.  
Don't leave me in the dark. _

**A/N: This turned out longer than I intended originally, but thanks for reading! The third part should also be up by next week, and sorry for the slightly late update. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes, and I hope you've enjoyed it!**


	3. Will You

_Habit is the most lethal weakness._

Back in Italy, Lovino wasn't having a great day either.

The first step he took when he left had brought about a surprisingly considerable amount of pain, and with every step more, he felt like he was trampling on his own heart. It took all of his willpower to just not turn back as he walked forward. As he took each step that led him further and further away from Iberia, he could only imagine that Antonio would feel sad.

_That stupid bastard probably won't even miss me.__  
The fact that I'm gone isn't going to make a difference._

Leaving had hurt, but it hadn't hurt half as much as trying to break all the habits that he'd grown used to during his stay in Iberia.

He'd wake up in the morning, half drowsy himself and trying to find Antonio so that he can wake the bastard up on time so that he won't be late for work; he'd made it a point to store the first-aid box somewhere prominent even though Feliciano doesn't get hurt often, if at all; he'd cook for two persons even when Feliciano is away at that Potato-Bastard's house, and he would glare at the innocent plate of pasta like it had just destroyed all the tomatoes in the world, then sighing before putting the plate in the sink.

But most of all, he'd find his thoughts straying to the Spaniard with increasing frequency.

He tried not to think about Antonio, to occupy his mind with something else, but inevitably his mind would be filled with thoughts like, I hope that bastard doesn't starve to death without me cooking for him; or, he had better do all his work even if I'm not around to nag at him; or, if he gets into another fight with Arthur, I pray that he has enough sense to get Francis to bandage it (he didn't really think that wounds would wash and bandage themselves right?), and the like.

So to say that he missed Antonio was an understatement.

…_Why am I thinking about him again?_

Lovino shook his head slightly and returned to sweeping the floor. It's been only two days since he came back to live with his brother, and the house still needed some cleaning. He hasn't even had the time to unpack yet, and he hadn't drawn anything since he returned to Italy.

_Now where did I put that sketchbook?_

_

* * *

_

Antonio, on the other hand, had been doing nothing for the entire day except for occasionally flipping through the sketchbook, but mostly debating with himself whether he should go and visit Lovi or not.

_Why not?_

What if he didn't mean it that way…?

_But…_

I miss him. I want to see him.

_So go ahead and do it!_

But, but…

And the cycle repeats itself over and over again, until the setting sun marked the end of yet another unproductive day.

Picking up a tomato he was about to slice up for dinner, Antonio asked it seriously, "Do you think I should go and visit Lovi?" and waited for a few seconds for the tomato to answer him.

…_God, this is driving me crazy._

He decided to ask someone for advice tomorrow.

* * *

So Francis was rather surprised to see his favourite neighbour appearing at his front door looking like he ran all the way here.

"You came here to ask me for help? Well, you certainly asked the right person." Francis said as he offered Antonio a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I figured that you might have the experience." Antonio accepted the glass, cringing as he thought of Lovino's reaction if he found out that he had been drinking in the day.

"The sun hasn't even set yet!" Lovi would scream and then his face would turn red, like a tomato, from anger, but cute nonetheless. Antonio chuckled at the mental image.

"… So you should just… Are you even listening?" Francis frowned at his friend who currently was sporting a rather…creepy smile on his face.

"What? Sorry, I was just…"

"Anyway, back to my point, if you want to see him, then you should just go. Why worry about whether he wants to see you or not?"

_So I should just do what I want? But is it really that simple?_

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell did I put it!?" Lovino had already turned the house upside down, but he still couldn't find that bloody sketchbook. _If anybody else saw it…_

Trying to calm himself down, Lovino took a deep breath and tried to remember when the last time he saw the sketchbook was.

_The last time… the last time…was two days ago, back at Antonio's house, and I…I left it under the pillow…and__…and I had forgotten to take it with me!?_

Lovino felt like banging his head on the wall. How could he have made such a mistake? If Antonio saw it… No, he would have to get it back before Antonio notices, even if it means that he would have to be facing Antonio again.

* * *

Due to Antonio's indecisiveness about the whole thing, Francis had to sit there for the whole afternoon trying to persuade Antonio, not that he minded though, he had plenty of opportunities to touch his friend in all sorts of inappropriate ways, and the best thing was that Antonio never seemed to notice, which was another reason why Antonio was his favourite neighbour. Still, by nightfall, Francis was able to convince him to go and see Lovino tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in Italy, Lovino also made up his mind to get his sketchbook back tomorrow. If all went well, then he wouldn't have to see Antonio. The last thing he wanted was to face Antonio, even if deep down in his heart, he wanted to see Antonio one more time.

_Because there's no love between us, not as __nations.  
And because it won't do us any good even if we were together, so no matter how much it hurts, I'm never going to tell you._

_

* * *

_

I must be dreaming, Antonio thought as he opened his door in the morning, to find Gilbert standing in his doorway, because, no, Gilbert just don't turn up in front of somebody's door, and when he does, it usually mean that something unpleasant is going to happen soon.

"You came all the way here just to whine about being dumped by Feliciano!?" Antonio was usually good-natured, but he had his moments of exasperation, especially now. Antonio was already debating whether or not to throw Gilbert out of the house.

"Hey! I don't whine, that's just not awesome. Besides, what are friends for anyway? Do you have a beer?" Gilbert sauntered into the house, headed for the kitchen.

Used to his friend treating the house like he owned the place, Antonio only sighed. He would just have to visit Lovi in the afternoon, then.

* * *

Lovino guessed that, right about now, Antonio should be working in the fields, so it should be safe for him to break into the house and get his sketchbook back. Peering into the window, Lovino decided against going in through the front door. It'll be too obvious and would just defy the purpose of being so secretive. He decided to enter from the balcony on the second floor that was directly linked to his room.

Climbing up to the balcony had taken some time, but it wasn't too difficult, after all, he didn't spend the time dealing with the mafia hiding behind someone else and doing nothing.

Trying to make the least amount of noise possible, Lovino searched the room for other things he may have forgotten. He was about to leave when he heard noises coming from the room next door.

Lovino cautiously peeked out from the room, the room next door was the study, and he could hear Gilbert and Antonio having some kind of discussion inside.

"…So he's finally gone huh. You must be really glad to be free of him now, right?" Gilbert commented noncommittally. Lovino tightened his hold on the sketchbook he was holding.

"Not really, he was kind of fun to be around with." was Antonio hesitant answer. For some reason, that had stung. _So I mean nothing to you, I was just fun to be around with._

"Come on, who are you kidding? I mean, you did go and ask Roderich to swap him for his brother right? He must have been really hard to handle, even for you." Gilbert teased his friend, laughing as Antonio threw a paperweight at him, sending him a glare that clearly said "Get lost if that's all you have to say and stop wasting my time."

But it wasn't so amusing for Lovino who was standing next to the doorway. It hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking the air out of him. It was betrayal in the worst form, from the person he'd least expected to do so. His grip on the sketchbook slipped and the book fell on the floor. It didn't make much of a noise, but in the empty corridor, the noise seemed to resound, announcing his presence to the two men who were still joking in the study.

Suddenly aware of his mistake, Lovino ran back into the room and flung himself from the balcony, landing somewhat awkwardly, the jump hadn't killed him but his legs still hurt from the impact. But he didn't stop; all he did was to run.

_Why am I running? What am I running from? Haven't I already made up my mind, so why does it affect me like this?_

By the time Antonio picked up the sketchbook and realised that the person who overheard was Lovino, all he could see was Lovino running away. Without thinking, he rushed out of the house, not forgetting to send a death glare in Gilbert's way.

Outside, Lovino was still running, and even though he was aware of Antonio chasing after him and gaining on him every minute, he refused to stop, to turn back; all he wanted was to leave this place, and forget everything. At last Antonio caught up with him and grabbed his arm so that he couldn't run away. Struggling with whatever that was left of his energy, Lovino lashed out viciously, "What do you want, you asshole?"

Antonio was shocked and a little miffed at Lovino's rough tone. But looking at the sketchbook that he had unconsciously brought out with him, he decided to clarify things with Lovino once and for all.

"Lovi, don't you have anything to say to me?"

**A/N: Please don't ask me why the jump didn't kill Lovino, maybe he has superpowers or something. Next update might be slightly late, I'll be going for camp soon, and there are some preparations that need to be made. Tell me what you think about this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it!**


	4. So do I

"Lovi, don't you have anything to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm utterly speechless at the complete stupidity of the whole situation." Lovino retorted, refusing to look Antonio in the eye.

_I'm afraid that if I look at your eyes I'll…  
It's not supposed to be like this, I've already made up my mind, it's over now._

Now it was Antonio's turn to be at a loss for words. He didn't let go of Lovino and both of them just stared at each other.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Come with me, Lovi." Antonio said as he attempted to turn back while still holding on to Lovino's hand. "Let's find somewhere else to continue this conversation."

"This conversation has already ended! Now let go of me you bastard!" Lovino tried to free himself, but Antonio's grip was stronger than he imagined.

Without another word, Antonio grabbed Lovino around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes, before continuing in the general direction of the house.

Lovino was, of course, rather unhappy about being treated so roughly, and struggled all the way, but Antonio had been a conquistador after all, and despite being almost as tall as Antonio now, Lovino was still unable to break free and was carried into the house in such an embarrassing manner.

Lovino could feel his face getting redder as he saw Gilbert lounging on the couch.

"Put me down now!" Lovino hit Antonio once, twice, but Antonio remained unmoving. Instead, he turned to Gilbert and said in a tone that would make people wonder whether this person really is Antonio or not.

"Gilbert, I'm sorry, this is the first and only time I'm going to throw you out of the house, but please go. I have some _family matters_ to settle." He didn't wait for Gilbert to respond before he continued up the stairs to the bedroom.

Apparently, the tone had managed to deliver a rather nasty shock to Gilbert, throughout the entire duration of their friendship, he probably has never heard Antonio use such a tone with anyone. He only managed a quick "yeah, whatever." before he was out of the door in two seconds flat.

Once in the bedroom, Antonio set Lovino on the bed and repeated his question.

"Don't you have anything to say to me? Nothing at all?"

"What do you want me to say to an asshole who wanted to exchange me for my brother and didn't even say a single fucking word when I left? What do you want me to say?" Lovino snapped as he pushed himself off the bed.

"No, wait, listen to me –" Antonio caught hold of Lovino's arm, trying to hold him still.

"Just let me go!"

Without warning, Antonio enveloped Lovino in a hug, effectively stopping him from struggling and he could feel the Italian stiffen in his arms.

"Listen Lovi, I'm not proud of what I'd done, and I regretted it. I regretted it the moment I came back. And I never wanted you to leave."

Antonio thought that the apologetic tone might soften Lovino, but instead Lovino only got angrier.

"You idiot! If you didn't want me to go, why didn't you say so when I left!?"

"Eh?" If he'd been apologetic a moment ago, Antonio was clearly confused now.

"Don't give me that dumbass look! If you have said so when I left, I would have stayed behind!" Lovino buried his head into Antonio's shirt.

"Then can I ask you to stay with me now?"

"It's too late, you moron. I'll have to stay with my brother from now onwards." was Lovino's muffled reply.

He stole a look at Antonio's expression and his heart softened at the look of disappointment on Antonio's face.

"But … but I'll allow you come once in a while to visit … Feliciano."

"What if I want to visit you instead?"

"Just come if you want to! Don't ask so many questions!" Lovino grabbed a pillow and threw it hard at the Spaniard.

"Aww… You're blushing again~ You look like a tomato~" Antonio teased as he dodged the pillow.

"Shut up! I haven't forgiven you yet!"

"Then what can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Well, you can start by making lunch. I'm hungry, damn it."

"_Si, mi tomatito~!"  
_

_No matter how far I go, you'll always be my starting point.  
Even if I'm not by your side, I'll always be with you.  
After all, it's too late, I'm already falling for you.  
_

**A/N: Yay! My first Hetalia fic has finally ended! I'm sorry for this rather short chapter, but I can't really think of anything to write. I'm considering of writing a omake, a bonus chapter or something, but I'm kind of unsure about what to write. Any suggestions? I apologize for any mistakes made in this fic, and I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review to tell me what you think about it!**


	5. We will

"Get up, you lazy asshole." was the first thing Antonio heard when he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Lovino leaning over him, yanking the sheets off him.

"Mm, good morning to you too, Lovi~ Good to see that you're this energetic so early in the morning, you looked so exhausted last night that I thought you might be…" Antonio was cut off by a pillow thrown in his face.

"If you finish that sentence I'll kill you personally. And get up, you still have work to do." Lovino relentlessly pulled at the sheets.

"Aww, it's such a nice morning, just be quiet for a moment, Lovi." He put his arms around Lovino's waist and tugged slightly, but enough to cause Lovino to tumble into his arms on the bed. He closed his arms around Lovino's back and buried his head in his shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of the Italian.

"You smell good, Lovi, did you just have a bath?"

"…Please remind me again why I am here instead of being at home with my brother now?"

"'Cause I was so nice to you last night!~"

"W-what the hell? You weren't supposed to say that, you promised me to forget about it!"

"I promised you that? Oh dear, I must have been suffering from selective memory loss from that pillow attack just now. Anyway, you were too cute that I couldn't resist~" Antonio closed his arms a little tighter, planting a kiss on a hickey on Lovino's shoulder.

"Stop using that patronizing tone with me! And stop calling me cute! Now get up before I throw something hot and boiling at you!" With a wrench Lovino tore himself away from Antonio and left the room, but not before Antonio caught sight of his rapidly reddening face.

Yes, it certainly was a lovely morning.

* * *

"Why do I have to cook for you when you're the one who invited me over for lunch?" Lovino grumbled as he stirred the pasta in the pot.

"Because I know Lovi's pasta is the best in the world~" Antonio gave a dazzling smile as he watched Lovino's face redden.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino pretended to not hear the compliment, even though he might be tiny little bit pleased inside. "Here's your pasta." He set the two plates down on the table.

They ate their lunch in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. Lovino wondered since when had their relationship became so natural, that they can feel each other's presence just by being together. No words are said, no words need to be said, they just have to be near each other, and their mere presence was a great source of comfort to each other.

Of course, this was the case for Lovino, even after all that had happened; he still wasn't sure whether Antonio felt the same way.

_Tell me why, even though I'm so close to you, even though I'm right beside you, I still feel so __uneasy and frustrated?  
You have no idea how much it hurts me. _

They had already finished their lunch but Lovino didn't make any movement to clear up the plates. He just sat there, head slightly bowed, silent and unmoving.

_There's so much I wanna tell you, but where do I start?_

"Don't ever do that again." He said suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Do what?" Antonio was clearly still out of the situation.

"…Leave me." He still remembered the helpless feeling of being abandoned, the sense of betrayal, and it had hurt so bad like he was going to die.

_Because I'd been through it once, I don't want to go through it another time. Because sooner or later, this uncertainty is going to kill me, slowly, from the inside. __  
So tell me, tell me it's not like that, it's not what I think. _

Antonio remained quiet, and for a moment Lovino thought that he had said the wrong thing. But he stole a glance at Antonio's face and saw that his expression was clearly apologetic.

"I'm really sorry. And I mean it. I'm not proud of what I had done, and I know nothing I say will change that fact, but I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. And you know that I love you."

If it was anybody else saying it, Lovino wouldn't even give a damn, he's just that sort of person, he doesn't trust people easily, and he never forgave anyone.

_It's just an after effect, of being alone for too long. __  
But, I guess there's always a first.  
Maybe it's not about the things you've done; it's that one sentence that changes everything. _

And so, Antonio became the first person to be forgiven by Lovino.

_I think I understand now._

_

* * *

_

After lunch it was time to go home. The Mediterranean sun was still bright and shining, and the rays felt like cotton on Lovino's skin, soft and warm. They were walking together, and out of habit, Lovino walked a short distance behind him.

When Lovino was still a kid, Antonio used to hold his hand and walk side by side. But Lovino noticed that, because of their height difference, Antonio will always bend down slightly so that Lovino wouldn't be too tired.

_But what about you? Wouldn't you be tired too?_

And from then on, Lovino made it a point to walk slightly behind him so that he wouldn't be able to hold his hand anymore. While they were walking, the sun would shine on the both of them, casting a shadow on the ground, and Lovino would shift his hand _ever so slightly_, so that the shadow of his hand would overlap the shadow of Antonio's hand.

_It looks like we're holding hands, doesn't it?_

But even so, the strange emptiness in his heart was hard to ignore, and Lovino made a silent wish that he could grow up faster.

_Then we can walk side by side._

Maybe the day he grew up came faster than he expected, and before he knew it he had gained independence and he had to go back home to his brother.

Suddenly, a hand that appeared in his vision broke his train of thoughts. Lovino looked up to see Antonio smiling as he offered his hand.

_Even if we can't be together, life like this isn't bad either. _Lovino thought as he took the hand offered, and continued to walk together, side by side.

* * *

**A/N: 我只能说，真的很抱歉。三月中的东西拖到现在，****果然人品这种东西我已经没有了【远目】。不过这次是真正的完结，我写的很开心，希望亲们也看的很开心。看得懂的亲们给我留个言吧，我会很高兴的O(∩_∩)O  
********I'm really really sorry for dragging this all the way March till now, but this story has finally ended! I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and please drop me a comment if you did, or if you think there are parts I can improve on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
